Percy Jackson Master of Water
by The Horsemen Conquest
Summary: In the final battle with Kronos, Percy is injured by his scythe and has his soul damaged. Find out what happens to him when this happens and what will happen to his fate.


Percy Jackson the Master of Water

Percy POV

I was at a stand still. Across the room from me was my grandfather Kronos staring at me with a look of pure hatred. Suddenly he kept forwards swinging his scythe towards my head, I ducked and countered by slashing at his torso but was blocked. We continued trading blows match for match but I didn't anticipate Annabeth getting involved as well, she tried to sneak up behind him whilst he was distracted by me but Kronos sensed her and disarmed her and pushed her to the ground. I tried to reach her but Kronos sent me flying into the wall with a wave of power from his scythe knocking the wind out of me.

Annabeth POV

Whilst Kronos was distracted I tried to sneak up on him but he somehow sensed me and disarmed me then shoved me to the floor. I saw Percy trying to reach me but with a wave of his scythe Kronos sent him flying. He then turned to me and prepared to kill me but I shouted out in desperation "Luke! I know your in there please this isn't you."

"Shut up Luke is not here I am in full control now!" Shouted Kronos.

"That's not true I know he is in there. Luke remember the promise you made to me you promised me family and that you would always protect me." It seemed to work his eyes shifted from gold back to blue, "Annabeth please help me I can't control him for long" Luke then screamed in agony as Kronos forced himself back into control. "Foolish mortals you cannot hope to overpower me I am a Titan!" Bellowed Kronos. "No! You will not hurt Annabeth. Annabeth please my mortal point it is below my armpit, stab me there and you will destroy him." Begged Luke.I saw Percy standing behind him ready to strike, I looked at him and nodded with that he thrusted Riptide forward to the spot Luke had pointed out. "Luke screamed in pain and turned to face Percy but I saw his eyes had changes colour again Kronos was back in control "Perseus Jackson if I am to die here then you are coming with me!" Saying that he lashed out with his scythe and cut Percy across his chest before he vanished in a flash of gold. "Percy!" I shouted getting up and sprinting towards him.

Percy POV

Pain. Thats all I felt when Kronos scythe cut me breaking through my Curse of Achilles. I collapsed to the floor screaming silently. I heard Annabeth shout my name then felt her place my head in her lap. I felt hot tears drip against my face and realised that she was crying. I tried to reach out and wipe her cheek but found I didn't have the strength to do so. I suddenly felt a familiar presence enter the room and looked around and saw my father and the rest of the Olympians looking around the room ready for a fight. When he saw me on the floor with Annabeth he rushed over to me.

Poseidon POV

We had just defeated Typhon and immediately flashed to the Throne preparing to battle our father but when we arrived there was no one there. I looked around then saw Percy on the floor with his head on the lap of that daughter of Athena. I rushed over to them and demanded to know what was wrong. "What is wrong with him!? What happened?"

"H-h-he was cut by K-Kronos's scythe." She sobbed. I reeled back in shock, I knew that he was dying no one can survive being cut by fathers scythe. "Percy." I whispered.

"I-I-It's okay dad I knew I was g-g-going to die but I am at peace knowing everyone is safe. Love you dad I h-hope I made you proud." He murmured.

"Of course you have Percy I have always been proud of you." I chocked

Percy POV

Hearing my dad say that made me feel happy. I turned my head back to Annabeth."Wisegirl." I whispered

"Yes Seaweed Brain?"She muttered

"I love you." Saying that I closed my eyes and felt no more.

3rd Person

As soon as Percy closed his eyes a powerful tremor rumbled through the throne room as Poseidon cried in anguish at the death of his favourite son. "We need some shrouds." He announced "A shroud to the son of Hermes and for my own son." After saying he mournfully walked to his throne and slumped down in it and started to cry. Many of the younger gods were in shock, they had never seen their uncle cry before. Hestia who was also crying went over to him and comforted him. The rest of the gods then went and sat down on their thrones watching the scene quietly. Annabeth was still sitting on the floor cradling Percy's head in her lap with tears of anguish streaming down her face.

Minutes passed but soon enough the throne room doors opened and a group of demi-gods walked in on the scene. When they saw Annabeth on the floor crying and saw who's head was in her lap all of Percy's closest friends burst into tears themselves. Everyone circles around them and whispered a few words to Annabeth before standing back. Zeus saw that everyone was done and was about to start a speech when he was interrupted by an incredible wave of power that forced everyone but Annabeth,Poseidon and Hestia to keel down. "I am awake once more" the four words echoed around the Throne room, then suddenly Percy's body began to glow a bright blue and it got brighter and brighter until everyone even the gods had to turn away. When the glow dimmed down everyone let out a gasp of shock, where Percy's body once was there was now a body of water. Annabeth swore she could see hurricanes and waves moving across the body. Then the bodies eyes snapped open and when Annabeth saw them she was amazed, they were a beautiful, sparkling emerald green colour that stood out from the dull colour of it's body. Slowly the body began to stand up and when it was standing it turned and faced the gods. "Who are you!" Demanded Zeus pointing his Master Bolt and the being what he said next shocked us all. "I am Hydros! The Primordial Waters of the universe but you know me better as Percy Jackson."

**A/N: I am so so sorry for this delay this is exactly what I didn't want to do to you guys and girls. But unfortunately life has hit me in the face recently I have had loads of school exams and I have even more coming up next week. I am so sorry for the delay and hopefully after next week I will be able to get chapters out quicker. Anyway I hope you guys like this story I have seen hardly any Percy Jackson stories that mention Hydros so I decided to change that! So please READ AND REVIEW it would make my day. Also as previously mentioned I am looking for a beta so is anyone is interested please PM me.**


End file.
